


Je t'ai retrouvé

by ellanather



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Post - Deathly Hallows, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:52:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellanather/pseuds/ellanather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry témoigne en faveur de Draco à son procès. Il le suis chez lui et décide de l'emmener dans une discothèque pour lui changer les idées... Slash : Harry/Draco. Attention chapitre 3 : Lemon citronné ! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Le procès

**Author's Note:**

> Un petit drarry !   
> Bonne lecture !

**Je t’ai retrouvé !**

_Le procès_ **  
**

 

Harry Potter avait vaincu Lord Voldemort. Il l’avait achevé durant la grande bataille finale. La plupart des Mangemorts avait été tué ce jour-là. Les aurors et le ministère s’étaient ressaisis et avaient constitué une alliance pour lutté contre les derniers partisans de celui-qui-faisait-trembler-de-peur-tout-le-pays-mais-qui-ne-peut-resister-à-l’amour. C’est ainsi que trois mois plus tard tous les Mangemorts furent arrêtés. C’est ainsi que les Lestranges, les Goïles, Les Crabes, Les Carrows et évidement les Malfoys furent tués. Mais pas tous les Malfoy non, Draco Malfoy fut protégé par une lettre de Severus Snape et par une autre de Dumbledore, qui prouvait :

1)      Que M. Snape était un espion pour l’ordre du phœnix au sein des Mangemorts.

2)      Que Draco Malfoy n’avait en aucun cas eu le choix et que pendant toute la guerre il avait été abusé par son propre père. Dumbledore avait aussi mis en avant la jeunesse de Draco et l’éducation très stricte reçue dès son plus jeune âge.

Mais la chose la plus étonnante ne fut pas ces deux lettres, écrites par les deux derniers directeurs de Poudlard, mais le témoignage poignant d’un jeune homme, qui disait avoir été sauvé par Draco. Oui le survivant, l’élu, le grand Harry Potter avait tendu une main salvatrice à Draco Malfoy, le fils de mangemort déchu, le serpentard hautain était tombé bien bas.

Le procès magistralement gagné, Draco se retrouva dans son immense manoir, seul et déboussolé. A dix-sept ans, il n’avait jamais été aussi seul. A peine s’était-il effondré sur le divan dans un des somptueux salons du manoir, qu’on sonna à la porte. Normalement un elfe aurait dut aller ouvrir faire patienté le visiteur s’il le jugeait apte à tenir une conversation intéressante avec son hôte et enfin mener l’homme à l’endroit où se trouvait son maitre. Mais les elfes de maison avaient tous été tué dans une des dernières colères du seigneur noir. Une colère qui avait brisé tous les verres en cristal de Lord Malfoy. Le manoir n’avait, à part ça, pas trop souffert des humeurs de Vous-savez-qui. Dans l’immense hall d’entrée plaqué de marbre blanc et d’argent trônait toujours le magistral escalier de granit noir. Les soixante-sept chambres de l’aile droite du manoir étaient toujours aussi luxueuses et chacune été ornées de plusieurs tableaux et sculptures d’artistes reconnus. De plus chaque chambre était d’une couleur différente. Dans l’autre aile du manoir se succédaient diverses salons, salles de jeu, dojos, piscines, cuisines High Tech, véranda, salle de musculation et autres.

Evidemment lorsque la sonnette retentie Draco dut traverser toutes ces salles, vu qu’il se trouvait dans le salon le plus ouvert à la lumière du soleil couchant, qui était tout au bout de l’aile gauche. Il arriva donc essoufflé et excédé devant la porte monumentale. Il l’ouvrit avec une certaine appréhension, qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Ce qu’il découvrit de l’autre côté le laissa bouche bée. Pourquoi diable ? Mais que faisait-il là ?

 

 

Harry Potter quant à lui avait quitté le procès ravi. Il avait pu aider son ancien ennemi et il était content de l’avoir fait. Il le remerciait ainsi de ne pas l’avoir dénoncé lors de sa courte visite au manoir Malfoy. Harry avait réussi à transmettre son indignation à travers son témoignage. Lorsqu’il était sorti du tribunal sorcier il s’était attendu à une apostrophe de Draco, une petite remarque cinglante, un regard méprisant, … mais rien. Il le vit sortir de la salle la tête basse, le pas rapide. Draco partit vers les cheminées et Harry l’entendis prononcer les mots « Manoir Malfoy ». Harry se demanda alors pourquoi… Pourquoi malgré l’aide qu’il avait fourni à Draco celui-ci était parti épuisé et vaincu. Il n’avait jamais vu un Malfoy aussi mal en point, le masque était tombé et Draco ne prenait même pas la peine de le recomposer. En fait si Harry avait déjà vu ça, en sixième année dans les toilettes … Mais ce jour-là, il avait mal réagit et l’avait profondément blessé. Complétement désemparé par l’attitude de Draco, Harry fit alors une chose qu’il n’aurait jamais pensé faire sans mauvaises intentions : Il suivit le beau blond chez lui. Il choisit plutôt d’arriver par la grande porte dans les règles de l’art. Il ne fallait tout de même pas laisser le bénéfice du doute quant à son éducation à Draco Malfoy.

Harry se dirigea donc vers la zone de transplanage et atterri  devant la grande porte du manoir. Il attendit quelque minute le temps de se ressaisir, se recoiffer et s’épousseter ; non, non, il n’était pas du tout coquet, mais il ne voulait pas se présenter affaiblit à Malfoy. Pour intervenir en sa faveur au procès, il avait loué une veste noire cintrée et avait enfilé un pull vert. Il sonna donc d’un air assuré. Puis le doute et l’attente s’installèrent. Et s’il n’était pas là ? Et s’il avait mal entendu ? Toutes ces questions avortèrent lorsque Draco Lucius Malfoy ouvrit la porte, le rouge aux joues et la chemise mal boutonnée. Harry eut une bouffée de chaleur et rougit un peu. Comment pouvait-on avoir l’air aussi sexy ? L’avait-il interrompu dans quelque chose ? Harry ressaisi toi !

 

 

Bon maintenant reprend ton souffle et dit quelque chose d’intelligent ! Allez Draco !

« Potter … désolé, il a fallu que je traverse tout le manoir … Mais entre ! »

Il m’invite à rentrer chez lui et … s’excuse ? Il a vraiment un problème ! Harry était perplexe.

« Euh … Draco … tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il, en rentrant dans le somptueux hall.

Draco ne répondit pas, faignant de ne pas avoir entendu la question, il n’allait pas étendre toute sa vie devant Potter, aussi mignon soit-il dans ce pull … Ils se dirigèrent donc dans le silence, vers le salon le plus proche.

« Tu bois quelque chose ? »

« Euh oui ! Whiskey tu as ? »

« J’ai plus d’alcool Potter … »

« Quoi ? Tu es devenu alcoolique ? Ce n’est pas vrai ! »

« J’ai pas dit ça ! Le seigneur des ténèbres en a bu une bonne partie et l’autre c’est mon père … »

Un silence gêné s’installa puis Harry prit la parole :

« Tu es seul ? » demanda Harry

Draco le regarda, un sourcil levé : « Euh bah non … »

« Ah … » Harry tendit l’oreille, il n’entendit pas un seul bruit à par leur deux respirations.

Draco secoua la tête et souffla exaspéré : « Potter, tu es là ! »

« Ah oui … bien sûr ! » Harry leva les yeux au ciel en marmonnant.

Autre silence, moins long que le précédent :

Harry leva les yeux vers Draco : « Je voulais te parler … »

« Hein hein ?... »

« Euh … Pour le procès … » hésita Harry

Draco se recomposa un masque glacial et assena : « Ah ! Je vois tu regrettes déjà de m’avoir tendu la main ! »

Ce à quoi Harry s’empressa de répondre : « Non, non j’avais une dette envers toi ! Tu m’avais sauvé la vie ! Tu aurais pu me livrer à Voldemort ! »

Un long frisson parcourut Draco. Harry le scruta inquiet. « Draco ? Qu’es ce qui se passe ? Tu regrettes de ne pas m’avoir livré ? »

Aucune réaction. Draco avait les yeux dans le vide, perdu.

« … à Voldemort ? ... » Harry avait fini lentement sa phrase et il vit avec horreur Draco se jeter à terre et se tordre de douleur.

« C’est son nom qui te fait réagir comme ça ? » demanda Harry soucieux et inquiet.

Draco le regarda  et l’espace d’un instant. Harry vit toute la souffrance et la détresse du blond. Il vit deux magnifiques pupilles grises aux reflets bleues le regarder et le supplier. Puis cette lueur disparue comme un rêve et Draco se releva, son calme pleinement retrouvé. Harry qui s’était posté à côté de lui, lui tenait encore la main.

Puis il siffla : « Tu ne peux pas t’en empêcher ? Il fallait que tu joues au héros ! »

« Draco ? » Harry avait murmuré son prénom d’une voix douce et calme, un petit peu inquiet quand même.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel. « Tu m’as déjà aidé, tu ne t’en souviens pas ? Ce jour-là, dans la salle sur demande, quand l’autre idiot y a mis le feu … »

« Mais Draco, je n’allais pas te laisser mourir là sans rien faire, ça n’aurai pas été juste ! Ce n’est pas avec cet acte que j’ai remboursé ma dette à ton égard ! » S’offusqua le brun.

Le serpentard plissa les yeux : « Potter ? »

« Tu sais Draco je pensais que ce procès, enfin la victoire de ce procès allait te rendre heureux ! »

L’autre lui coupa la parole agacé : « Parce que maintenant le grand Harry Potter se soucie de ma petite personne ? Comme c’est touchant ! »

« Arrête ! » s’exclama Harry.

« Quoi ? » répondit hargneusement Draco.

Harry baissa les bras et agacé par l’attitude du blond laissa échappé un : « Tu es lourd Malfoy ! On … »

Et le dernier des Malfoy s’enflamma : « MOI ? LOURD ? Tu rigole, j’espère ? Je NE suis PAS lourd ! »

Le grand Harry Potter se perdit dans ses sentiments et ne put arrêter le flot de pensées qui sortaient de sa bouche transformées en mots : « C’est sûr que tu ne peux pas cacher un gramme de gras, avec un corps pareil ! N’importe qui aurait envie de ne t’avoir que pour lui-même ! Tu es un appel  au viol ! C’est grave … »

« ? » Draco leva un sourcil étonné. « Je ne te savais pas de ce bord Harry … » Une voix suave, langoureuse. Une voix chaude et tentatrice. Draco Malfoy s’était métamorphosé.

Harry avait déglutit. Une légère sueur coulait dans son cou.

« Alors … chéri … pourquoi m’as-tu aidé ? » Le blond avait hésité sur le surnom assez affectueux, puis il s’était dit qu’en guise de provocation s’était parfait.

Harry s’empourpra : « Draco arrêtes ! Je ne comprends tout simplement pas pourquoi tu n’apprécies pas ta victoire ! » Un changement de sujet subtil, ne surtout pas aborder la sexualité maintenant.

Le blond épuisé de cette bataille verbale, dont il n’avait plus l’habitude, laissa tomber son masque de séducteur et dévoila ses sentiments : « Mais Harry, je n’ai rien gagné dans cette foutue guerre ! J’ai perdu mes parents, mes amis, mes elfes, ma notoriété, ma prestance ! ... »

Le brun le regarda perplexe : « Avec tout ton argent tu  n’as pas un seul ami ? »

« Bien sûr que non, Potter, le seul ami que j’ai jamais eu c’est Blaise et cet idiot c’est jeté devant moi pour me sauver ! L’argent ne peut pas changer ça ! Je m’y suis résigné … à la solitude … » il avait fini sa diatribe avec une petite voix, complètement dépressif.

« Viens avec moi ! » Harry avait été attendrit par ce visage, par cette humanité que Malfoy ne montrait jamais. Il avait tout perdu, lui était né perdu, sans rien avec une famille détestable mais Draco n’avait connu que le soutient de ses parents puis de ses amis d’enfance. Aujourd’hui tous étaient morts.

Draco écarquilla les yeux, ébahis : « Pardon ? »

« Viens avec  moi ! Je vais t’emmener dans un endroit où tu pourras te lâcher et retrouver ton sourire … ou ta hargne, je ne sais pas … » Hésita Harry, un peu dubitatif sur ce que Draco allait retrouver, mais il était sûr que ça allait marcher, ce qu’il fallait à Draco s’était du divertissement.

Draco l’observa suspicieux : « Et quel est cet endroit ? »

Harry prit ça comme une permission : « Je dois quand même te prévenir … » dit Harry en empoignant Draco par le bras, « c’est un endroit moldu ! »

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête : « … j’aurais dus m’en douter ! J’espère que tu ne comptes pas y aller habillé comme ça ? Allez viens ! »

Harry haussa un sourcil, Draco n’avait pas réagi comme il le devait … et maintenant il le trainait dans sa chambre … Quelle mouche l’avait piqué ? En rentrant dans la chambre Harry resta bouche bée, il s’attendait à quelque chose de vert et noir, sombre et angoissant, limite morbide. Mais ce qui s’étendait devant ses yeux était tout autre : Deux magnifiques lustres en cristal blanc étaient suspendus au plafond, éblouissants. C’était la première chose que l’on remarquait en rentrant dans la pièce, ensuite venait le lit … vert. Harry sourit. Lorsqu’un lapin surgit des draps et les retourna d’un coup, s’emmêlant les pattes à l’intérieur. Harry le regardait amusé, quand il remarqua le rouge pure du revers, il écarquilla les yeux. Mais il fut pris de stupeur lorsqu’il entendit un petit cri inquiet et qu’il vit Draco, qui avait oublié sa présence, se précipiter et parler lentement au lapin. Après l’avoir rassuré et calmé. Il se retourna et avança vers son armoire, enfin son gigantesque dressing. Harry s’éclaircit la gorge et Draco sursauta et se retourna, puis reprenant son calme, il invita Harry à entrer.

« Draco, euh … » Harry était complétement ébahis, jamais il n’avait vu le serpentard aussi inquiet, il était trop craquant à s’inquiéter pour sa petite touffe de poil blanche. Mais cette vision de rêve fut éclipsée par le dressing de M. Malfoy.

« Bon alors » Le dit M. Malfoy lui empoigna le bras  « Vu que tu ne sembles pas maitre de toi-même » Il le tira vers son lit, le fit s’assoir « Tu restes là ! » lui ordonna-t-il.

« Mais, il faut que je choisisse ! » s’exclama Harry inquiet.

Draco se tourna vers le dressing, secouant la tête, désespéré : « Tu penses vraiment que je vais te laisser choisir tes vêtements alors que pendant des années tu n’en as pas été capable ? »

« Tu sais je n’avais pas vraiment le choix … » répondit Harry

« Chut ! » souffla l’autre.

Harry observa Draco, il le vit mains sur les hanches, il l’entendit marmonner et grommeler, enfin il l’observa choisir des vêtements puis les reposer, pour finalement en choisir d’autre, reprendre quelque chose le reposer. Harry se surprit à s’attendrir devant cet homme qu’il avait tant haïs. Alors lorsque Draco se retourna, une magnifique tenue dans les bras, composée d’un chemise noire cintrée, d’une veste gris anthracite à doublure verte, de bottine noire en daim et d’un pantalon vert, moulant comme il faut, Harry avait toujours un sourire ébahit.

« Ben alors Potter, on a perdu sa langue ? » railla-t-il.

« Tu m’as demandé de me taire, faut savoir. » bouda Harry.

Draco entrouvrit la bouche étonné.

« Qu’es ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-il à son vis-à-vis.

« Draco je me déshabille pour mettre ta somptueuse sélection ! » répliqua Harry, pas gêné pour un sou.

« Ah … oui … évidemment ! » balbutia Draco, le dévorant du regard. Il découvrait un corps qu’il ne pourrait jamais toucher, ni même effleurer, mais quel bonheur, quelle vision paradisiaque.

Il lui tendit les vêtements et se retourna, avec difficulté, pour aller chercher un pull bleu à col en V et un pantalon en cuir noir. Harry avait enfilé les vêtements et s’observait incrédule dans le miroir. C’était impossible, il se sentait incroyablement bien. Draco surgit dans la glace à ses côtés. Il était magnifique, comme à son habitude.

« Ça te va bien Potter ! » susurra-t-il.

« Mmm ? » Ce fut la seule réponse de l’autre, beaucoup trop occupé à détaillé, la silhouette élancé du blond dans le miroir.

Draco sourit. « Alors tu m’emmènes dans cet endroit moldu bizarre ? » demanda-t-il, moqueur.


	2. Un endroit moldu étrange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry emmene Draco dans cet endroit spécial, pour se changer les idées.

**Je t’ai retrouvé ! :**

_Un endroit moldu étrange :_

 

                Une fois sortit du manoir Malfoy, Harry prit la main de Draco, qui tressaillit, et ils transplanèrent. Ils arrivèrent dans une ruelle scabreuse, dans une des banlieues de Londres. Draco leva un sourcil étonné du choix d’arrivée d’Harry, sérieusement une ruelle, il était peut être seul, mais pas complétement affligé, pas encore du moins ! Puis il se rappela que l’endroit convoité était moldu. Harry qui n’avait pas lâché sa main, l’entraina dans une rue plus large et plus fréquentée. Soudain il s’arrêta.

« Draco gay ou hétéro ? » demanda-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres, pas moqueur, non sincère et curieux.

Draco se tourna brusquement vers lui, un sourcil levé : « Pardon ? »

« Je te demandai si tu préférais un lieu gay ou hétéro ? » répéta plus explicitement Harry.

Draco eut une petite sué froide, le brun jouait-il avec lui, le charriait-il ? Il se décida, incertain, à dire la vérité : « Euh … et bien … pour moi gay … mais … » Draco ne voulait pas non plus mettre mal à l’aise son sauveur, lui-même était déjà pas très bien.

« Aucun problème ! Allez viens ! » Harry souriait de toute ses dents, puis il lui fit un clin d’œil et le tira vers un bâtiment, sur lequel trônait une immense inscription en néon rouge clignotant « Let’s Dance !»

« Bon OK le nom de cette boite craint vraiment … mais tu vas voir la clientèle est franchement pas mal ! » ria Harry, son sourire toujours aussi éclatant aux lèvres.

« Harry … sans rigoler une discothèque ? » demanda le blond dubitatif, puis il relativisa, ça aurait pu être pire, au et puis il s’ennuyait tellement, à se morfondre dans ses deuils sans fin : « C’est … pas mal … ouai … On y va ? » finit-il par demander, impatient de se changer les idées.

Etonné de l’entrain de Draco, Harry acquiesça et ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment. Un escalier exigu menait à la salle de danse. Lorsque Draco entra dans la salle, des étoiles pétillaient dans ses yeux, il prit la main d’Harry et le tira vers la piste de danse. Il commença à se déhancher d’abord d’une manière assez sexy puis de plus en plus langoureusement au rythme changeant de la musique.

Une heure environ après leur arrivée, Harry s’était éloigné pour aller chercher des boissons. Et lorsqu’il revint les verres à la main il vit rouge. Bon tout d’abord il est bon de préciser que Draco ne savait pas se battre, ni se défendre sans baguette, comme la plupart des sorciers sang-pur. Il ne savait donc pas du tout comment sortir d’une situation, où il venait justement de s’empêtré. Après le départ d’Harry 3 mecs l’avait accosté et avec sa morgue naturelle il avait tenté de les éloigner. Mais poussé par un désir presque maladif, les 3 autres idiots n’avaient pas réagi. Draco était maintenant collé au mur de la salle et ses agresseurs l’avaient encerclé. Draco ne savait pas quoi faire, au début il avait espéré qu’Harry viendrai l’aider, main ne le voyant pas arriver il pensa :

1-      Que sa haine n’avait pas faiblit.

2-      Qu’il lui avait tendu ce piège.

3-      Qu’il avait encore accordé sa confiance à quelqu’un qui ne la méritait pas.

Déstabilisé, il trembla lorsque l’un de ces agresseurs tendit la main vers lui. Draco ferma les yeux, terrifié à l’idée que l’autre le touche. Quand soudain il entendit une voix sèche, passablement énervée.

« Et on peut savoir ce qu’il se passe ici ? Vous pensiez faire quoi là ? Sans blague, il y a mille façon d’avoir un homme dans son lit, et vous, vous vous êtes dit tiens pourquoi pas la violence, la peur et compagnie ! Non mais sans rire, c’est quoi ça ? Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous faites ? »

Draco ouvrit les yeux ébahit. Impossible, il était venu ! Harry les avait fait fuir avec sa voix grondante et son attitude menaçante, toute sa puissance se lisait dans ses yeux, mitrailleurs.

« Non mais c’est pas possible. Bon les autres fois je ne dis pas les victimes étaient complétement consentantes mais là non mais oh quoi ! Déjà que c’était limite, mais s’en prendre à Draco ? Pffff … Ca faisait longtemps que j’en rêvais: leur remettre les idées bien en place! » Grommela Harry dans sa barbe inexistante.

Draco le regarda impressionné et ébahis, il venait d’apprendre en moi de 25 secondes :

1-      Qu’Harry ne l’avait pas laissé tomber.

2-      Qu’il lui devait encore une grosse faveur.

3-      Qu’Harry était un habitué de cette boite, puisqu’il connaissait les mecs.

4-      Donc qu’Harry était gay !

« Bon j’ai toujours les boissons tu en veux ? » lui proposa le brun, un petit sourire désolé aux lèvres.

« Merci ! » dit Draco en prenant le verre. Harry ne comprit qu’après qu’il le remerciait d’être venu le sauver. « Tu viens, je ne t’ai pas vraiment vu danser ? » demanda le blond, intéressé.

« Moi je t’ai vu, tu es très doué Draco, très, très doué … alors moi … » murmura le brun, embarrassé.

Draco lui fit un grand sourire et l’emmena sur la piste. Ils s’épuisèrent tout deux sur la piste. Les mouvements de l’un faisant redoubler d’effort l’autre pour le surpasser. Finalement, c’est épuisé qu’ils se rentrèrent au manoir. Et c’est devant la porte où Draco s’était arrêté dos à lui qu’Harry prit peur. Allait-il le laisser entrer ou allait-il le virer à coup de pied ?

« J’ai beaucoup apprécié … déjà le fait que tu m’ais aidé, ensuite les verres et enfin la façon presque magique dont tu danse ! » déclara Draco, d’une voix un peu hésitante.

« Je n’ai aucun mérite, souffla Harry, je te suivais tout du long … » murmura le brun, modeste.

Draco sourit. Harry avait baissé la tête, il ne vit donc pas toute suite la mine réjouit de Draco. Mais lorsqu’il la leva le plus beau spectacle du monde se tenait devant lui. Draco avait fermé les yeux et un grand sourire, sans aucune marque de moquerie ou d’arrogance s’était installé sur son visage d’ange blond. Quand Draco ouvrit les yeux et qu’il vit l’air éberlué d’Harry il décida de l’inviter à entrer.

Une fois installé dans un des somptueux salons, un silence gêné s’installa. Harry décida de le briser, après tout il était venu pour savoir. Il allait savoir !

« Draco … puisque ça va mieux … » commença-t-il.

« Oui ? » Draco se rappela alors qu’il ne savait pas pourquoi Harry était venu chez lui.

« Euh … je voulais te dire, enfin te demander si … enfin tu n’avais pas vraiment l’air réjouit de l’issue du procès et … » Harry n’osait pas trop continuer, il était courageux, mais il ne voulait pas froisser le serpentard.

Draco planta ses yeux dans ceux du griffondor et avec un petit sourire en coin accepta : « OK, je vois, alors comme récompense pour cette soirée inoubliable, je vais t’expliquer … »


	3. Volupté, Drame, Amour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La fin de cette petite fiction.

**Je t’ai retrouvé ! :**

_Volupté, Drame, Amour :_

 

Draco raconta sa vie après la bataille. La solitude. La culpabilité. La peur d’un retour du Lord, la peur de souffrir, la peur de la honte, de la mort, de la déchéance … Il lui dit que ce procès n’avait fait qu’approfondir ces sentiments, que lui rappeler sa situation minable, sa situation de pariât.

« Enfin bon je n’ai pas du tout était surpris que Dumbledore et Severus ai assuré ma défense post-mortem. Mais toi ? Je n’ai pas compris. J’ai pensé que soit tu voulais me blesser, ce dont je n’avais pas besoin. Soit tu voulais engager un semblant d’amitié avec moi, ce qui semblait hautement improbable. Maintenant je pense plutôt pour cette version, vu la super soirée que tu viens de m’offrir ! » Il avait fini sa tirade par un sourire gêné, il n’aimait vraiment pas raconter sa vie et encore moins exposer ses sentiments.

« Désolé … En fait tu n’étais pas bien à cause de moi … Je n’aurais jamais dut aller témoigner … Pardon, pardon … » la voix d’Harry s’était éteinte dans un soufflement humide.

« Tu rigoles j’espère, parce que je te suis très reconnaissant pour ce que tu as fait pour moi ! Qui sait si j’aurais été acquitté sans ton témoignage ! Le garçon qui a vaincu qui me soutient pour moi c’était la victoire assurée ! Personne ne résiste à ton charme !» s’exclama Draco.

Après cette dernière réplique étonnement aucun silence gêné ne vain s’installer et la conversation partie avec entrain, tout y passait : Quidditch, professeurs de Poudlard, nouvelle mesure du ministère, nouveauté chez Fred et George ainsi que ragot et potins en tout genre. C’est finalement quatre heures plus tard qu’Harry sentit la fatigue lui tomber dessus et en voyant la mine de Draco : il sut que c’était pareil pour lui. Il décida donc de prendre congé, comprenant que le blond s’était lassé. Lorsque Draco le raccompagna à la porte, Harry se  demanda si Draco avait apprécié. Il savait de source sure (que l’on ne citera évidemment pas …) qu’il n’y avait que des évènements exceptionnels qui poussaient Draco à raccompagner ses hôtes. Il n’avait quand même pas été exceptionnel ? Non impossible ! Il fut coupé dans sa réflexion par Draco

« Bon, je connais une autre boite pas loin, mais si tu préfères celle d’aujourd’hui no problemo ! » susurra Draco, séducteur comme à son habitude.

Un silence éloquent lui répondit.

« Harry ? » s’inquiéta-t-il. Avait-il fait fausse route ?

« Euh … Demain même heure ? » proposa le brun, les yeux brillant d’anticipation.

« Demain OK ! Ça marche ! Par contre tu vas venir à 14h00 ! » Ce n’était plus une proposition, ce n’était pas encore un ordre, non c’était plus subtil que ça, une invitation un peu trop sûre d’elle peut-être ?

Harry fit une petite moue. « Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

« Et avec de l’argent ! On va aller en ville, faire du shopping ! … Avec coiffure en prime, ça ne nous fera pas de mal ! Et en fait oubli l’argent ! » Draco était tout enthousiaste d’un coup, il avait retrouvé sa passion et sa verve.

« Pourquoi tu as changé d’avis ? On n’y va plus ?» Harry prenait à suivre les pensées du beau blond.

« Si, si ! Mais je peux quand même débourser un peu pour toi ! » Draco Malfoy proposait à Harry Potter une après-midi shopping à ses frais, c’était inimaginable.

 

Et Draco tendit sa main vers Harry avec une légère sensation de déjà vu et une petite appréhension … et Harry ne l’a pris pas, il l’a regarda et sourit, puis il se rapprocha lentement de Draco. Il lui tourna délicatement la tête de façon à voir son magnifique visage de profil et lui chuchota dans l’oreille : « Raté ! » d’une voix sulfureuse et, du point de vu de Draco, absolument sexy. Il l’embrassa sur la joue et passa sa main dans ses cheveux soyeux. Finalement il saisit la main d’un Draco éberlué et la porta à ses lèvres.

« Lord Malfoy. » sourit-il.

« Monseigneur Potter. » railla le blond.

« Alors à demain ! » lança Harry.

« Oui. » Draco avait soufflé ce mot, presque amoureusement. Si doucement qu’il fut presque inaudible. Lorsqu’Harry sortit son cœur de glace avait complètement fondu, et une petite douleur apparue lorsqu’il le vit fermer la porte. Et puis ne pouvant plus se contenir il explosa :

« Il m’a fait un baisemain ! Youuuuuuuupi ! » Un immense sourire éclairait son visage, c’était son rêve le plus vieux, un beau prince le traitant comme un prince ! Il se figea lorsqu’il entendit un cri.

 

Harry qui était juste derrière la porte ne put résister plus longtemps à la tentation en entendant la réaction de Draco, alors il hurla :

« Yes ! Victoire ! J’ai réussi à lui montrer mon affection et il ne m’a pas rejeté, il a même apprécié ! »

 

Draco en entendant ce cri de victoire, ouvrit sans bruit la porte et embrassa le griffondor dans le cou. Harry se retourna surprit de cette soudaine attaque, il prit le visage du blond en coupe et embrassa doucement ses lèvres pleines. Il frissonna en sentant que Draco lui répondait et qu’il ouvrait sa bouche pour l’accueillir. Lorsqu’ils se séparèrent pantelant, Draco tira Harry à l’intérieur du manoir, en prenant bien soin de fermer la porte.

Il l’entraina ensuite à l’étage, Harry ne prit même pas la peine d’observer les pièces qu’ils longeaient, il ne regardait que la magnifique silhouette de Draco. Lorsque Draco ouvrit une porte sur la droite et qu’il le poussa à l’intérieur d’une chambre, Harry détacha à contre cœur son regard du blond et daigna observer les alentours. Et il ne fut pas déçu, c’était la chambre de tout-à l’heure. Parfait c’était parfait. Draco le poussa sur le lit et entreprit de se dévêtir, lentement. Il avait enlevé ses chaussures et ses chaussettes par magie, et s’attelait maintenant à la dure tache de déboutonner sa chemise de manière langoureuse. Cette méthode rendit Harry bouillant et lorsque le blond, laissa ses pouces frôler sa ceinture, il frissonna. En défaisant sa ceinture et en faisant glisser de manière calculée son pantalon, Draco ne lâcha pas du regard Harry. Leurs yeux brillaient d’une lueur de désir, ceux d’Harry noircirent d’un coup en apercevant les jambes fuselées du Serpentard. Celui-ci étant maintenant en tout et pour tout vêtu d’un simple boxer. Voyant qu’Harry ne bougeait plus, il s’approcha d’une démarche féline et entreprit de le déshabiller, en prenant bien garde de ne pas toucher sa peau, le plaisir d’Harry ne fit que décupler et c’est nu et haletant qu’il se retrouva quelque minute après. Draco posa alors ses mains sur son torse et se pencha pour ravager la bouche du brun. Ils se séparent haletants et gémissants. Draco se pencha alors et parsema la mâchoire d’Harry de baisers papillons, il entreprit une lente descente, il s’arrêta sur un téton et entreprit de suçoter ce petit bout de chair rosi de désir et de plaisir.  Il le mordilla tout en titillant l’autre avec sa main droite. Entendant que Harry en désirait plus, il continua son chemin, il plongea sa langue dans la chaleur de son nombril et mima l’acte sexuel en imprimant un mouvement de va et vient. Harry gémit si fort qu’ils faillirent jouirent sous le plaisir. « Draco je ne peux plus …. » Le blond compris aisément le message et parcouru la faible distance qu’il restait pour atterrir entre les cuisses du beau brun. Draco entreprit déjà de lécher l’aine, lentement. Harry gémit « Draco ! » Il avait sifflé en fourchelangue et l’érection de Draco doubla de volume, c’était tellement sexy.

Il approcha alors son visage de la verge tendue d’Harry et souffla dessus, puis voyant le regard accusateur du brun il passa sa langue autour de son membre et caressa langoureusement la peau sensible de ses bourses. Harry ne pensait pouvoir ressentir autant de plaisir. Mais lorsqu’une douce chaleur l’entoura il ne put retenir un hurlement de plaisir, Draco imprima alors un rythme lent et appuyé. Puis ne pouvant plus se retenir il accéléra. « Draco je vais … ne … » Mais Draco conscient de ce qui se passait ne s’arrêta pas, ils jouirent en même temps et Draco avala la totalité de la semence brulante d’Harry. Après ce magnifique orgasme Harry retourna Draco sur le lit. Il lui baissa son boxer et entreprit une lente masturbation. Après quelques secondes seulement, Draco se sentit revenir et il gémit de plaisir. Harry approcha alors sa bouche du muscle contracté de Draco, il darda sa langue et la plongea dans cette entre chaude et jamais violée. Il le remarqua tout de suite en voyant la réaction de Draco. Il s’était tendu, il entreprit alors avec douceur de le préparé avec sa langue sulfureuse, puis voyant qu’il s’était détendu, avec un premier doigt qui fut bien accueilli par un gémissement rauque, un deuxième suivit, Harry entreprit un mouvement de ciseau pour relaxer son amant. Dès que Draco se fut habitué il en inséra un dernier, et mima l’acte. « Harry s’il te plait … » Draco ne pouvait plus attendre il voulait plus ! Harry approcha alors son sexe tendu à l’extrême et se pressa lentement contre l’anus de son partenaire. Draco l’accueilli dans un cri rauque et Harry s’enfonça lentement dans les profondeurs insondées du blond. Harry se retenait difficilement de le prendre comme un animal, le désir était tellement fort. Mais il attendit que Draco s’empale de lui-même sur sa verge pour imprimer un mouvement de va et vient. En quelque aller-retour ils se rependirent sur le lit dans un cri à l’unisson. Epuisé Harry s’effondra sur Draco, un imprévu changea la fin de la soirée, car Draco avait inconsciemment bougé d’une telle façon que le membre d’Harry s’était retondu et avait percuté un point divin qui le fit hurler de plaisir. Ils recommencèrent alors encore et encore et encore jusqu’à l’épuisement total.

 

Le lendemain matin, après leur nuit de folie, Draco se réveilla assez tôt et remarqua quelque chose d’étrange. Harry ! Harry avait disparu ! Il n’était plus là ! Avait-il été si mauvais, ou avait-il rêvé ?

Lorsque 14h00 arrivèrent, Draco était à côté de la plaque, il avait complétement oublié son rendez-vous. Il se repassait sans cesse la soirée de la veille. Après avoir fait le tour de la soirée dans les moindres détails et par la même occasion celui de son manoir. Il se retrouva devant la porte d’entrée. Et contre attente, il s’appuya sur un mur et fondit en larme. C’est à ce moment précis que la sonnette retentie. Paralysé par la surprise, la peur l’appréhension et la tristesse. Il ne bougea pas. Une heure plus tard, il se décida en fin à bouger et alla ouvrir, tout en pensant que n’importe qui serait partit. Là devant sa porte se trouvait Potter. Draco écarquilla les yeux et c’est Harry qui leva des yeux humides vers lui.

« Que ? Mais qu’es ce qu’il se passe ? Qu’es ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda le blond, un peu amer.

Le brun complétement déboussolé et peiné répliqua : « Ecoute Draco, je ne pensais pas que tu changerais d’avis si vite…  J’ai … »

Draco lui coupa la parole : « Mais c’est toi qui … Tu … Tu t’es enfuit ! »

« Pardon ? Draco je n’allais pas te forcer à m’accueillir tu devais avoir besoin de solitude et de tranquillité … » supposa Harry, un peu dubitatif en voyant les yeux humides de son amant.

« J’ai cru que … » balbutia le serpentard, perdu.

« Oui ? » le pressa le griffondor, pendu à ses lèvres.

Draco continua « … que c’était fini, que tu me détestais, que … » et fut de nouveau interrompu.

« Draco je ne me serais jamais permis et quand bien même jamais comme ça ! Jamais je ne te laisserais tomber comme ça ! » S’exclama Harry.

« Oh Harry, si tu savais … si tu savais … » murmura l’autre.

« Aurais-tu quelque chose à m’avouer ? » Harry avait prononcé ces mots avec un petit sourire.

« Je … Je t’aime Harry, je t’aime depuis le premier jour ! Et à jamais ! La première personne à me résister, à me mettre en colère, à me toucher, à me faire pleurer … »

Harry rougit personne ne lui avait jamais fait une déclaration aussi touchante, aussi adorable, aussi sexy, aussi magnifique ! Personne ne lui faisait le même effet que le blond, personne.

« Draco Lucius Malfoy, cela fait très exactement une heure que je poirote devant ta porte, et lorsque tu daigne enfin m’ouvrir … » Sa voix sèche et sarcastique se mua en miel et caresse. « … c’est pour me faire la plus belle des déclarations ! Je t’aime ! Je t’aime ! Draco je t’aime tellement ! »

Harry se pencha vers Draco pour lui offrir le plus merveilleux, doux et chaste des baisers et Draco se reposa sur lui tendrement, amoureusement, sereinement. Rien ne pouvait leur arriver, de pire que ce qu’il avait déjà vécu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu ! Merci beaucoup de l'avoir lu !


End file.
